bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Erryn, Myra
Myra Erryn, known by her Jenn honor name of Whisper, was a member of the the elite Jenn Forerunners who came to observe the known galaxy during the time of the Clone Wars and afterwards. Myra would assume the guise of Mira Jynn, an aide and associate of Sei Taria following the Battle of Yavin. By the end of 2 ABY, Myra had inserted herself as a close observer of Graydon Strykia. She would later sacrifice herself in an attempt to protect the Strykia family from the reborn Sith acolyte, Dame Vaako, on the planet Shadix. History Early Life Myra Erryn was born on the world Altara, located in the Unknown Regions of the galaxy, prior to the beginning of the Clone Wars. By the time she was eighteen, Myra had rose through the ranks of the Jenn Jinsai and was considered a prime canidate to become one of what the Jenn called the Forerunners. Myra's formal training was completed by Master Alastar Osiden. She would go on to train with Tribune Dallen Atraya in preparation for her departure as a Forerunner. As a Forerunner, Myra was tasked with observing the galaxy, especially the Antrixian Commonwealth, the area of space from which her ancestors had come from. Sent from Altara along with four others, Myra traveled for six months, using ancient maps and star charts to arrive at the borders of the Commonwealth. While the other members of her team went to different observation points, Myra chose to remain near the Commonwealth and observe the populace there. The Clone Wars caused Myra to finally foresake her mandate and she became involved in the conflict, aiding the Jedi Knight Bronn Holcom in a defense against the Separatists. Myra felt that it was the right thing to do, feeling that Bronn would have a hand in fulfilling the emerging Jenn/Desmora Prophecy.Event: Star Wars: Exodus By the time of the Antrixian Purge, Myra was sure that the prophecy was coming to pass. Having gained much intelligence on events and individuals concerned in the Jenn/Desmora Prophecy, Myra left the Commonwealth and traveled to a pre-arranged planet on the edge of the Unknown Regions to send a message of her findings to Altara. Her contact with Altara was primarily with Dallen Atraya and later, his young apprentice, Jenna Stry'ka. Afterwards, Myra spent much of her time skirting the edge of the known galactic territories, biding her time, awaiting some other signs of the prophecy coming to light. Myra dealt with Jenna for her last two contacts with Altara. During this time, even though it was only over hypercomm communications, Myra came to highly regard Jenna. Later Life By 2 BBY, Myra had tried in a vain attempt to locate the individuals she considered most important to the prophecy, the Strykia twins, Graydon and Allyson. Finally, in 0 BBY, Myra came across the trail of Allyson Strykia. It was also during this time that Myra found out about Sei Taria and her plans to help back Allyson Strykia by setting her up with the mercenary group, the Nova Wolves.Event: Paid in Blood Part 1 Myra inserted herself as an aide with Taria’s small rebel group and began to slowly work her way up, gaining Sei’s trust. Through the Nova Wolves and Allyson, Myra was also able to keep tabs on Graydon Strykia. It wasn’t until the Nova Wolves were augmented by forces from the Antrixian Resistance Fleet that Myra made contact with the mysterious Antrixian known as Verys. Through Verys, Myra learned that an Imperial Inquisitor had unknowingly had relations with Graydon Strykia and that their brief union had produced a child. Now, that Inquisitor was posing as a concubine for a clone of the real Graydon Strykia, who the Imperials were using to further control the occupied Antrixian Commonwealth. Myra began to suspect that the child would be born Force-sensitive, given the strong Force nature of the parental bloodlines. She began to form a plan on how she could protect the child. But before she could put anything in motion, she found out that Graydon Strykia had also started a relationship with a woman and that their union had produced a pregnancy. Myra chose instead to modify her plan to observe and protect both of Strykia’s children, one way or the other. Myra gathered a female named Belicia “Belle” Jess and went to the newly found Eidelon Station in order to insert herself into Graydon’s organization. Posing as a non-Force-sensitive Antrixian, Myra attempted to set herself up as an advisor and representative from Sei Taria to Graydon. Appearance and Personality Myra was of average height and possessed a slender, toned build. She was best known for her rare eye glow, purple. Myra very rarely changed her hair color, but it was known to fluctuate between light brown and dark brown. Even though she was well over sixty standard years old, Myra’s aging was slowed down by her Antrixian physiology reacting with her high midi-clorian count. While initially cool and calculating, Myra became a driven individual, attempting to influence events around her so that the Desmora Prophecy would come to pass. She became a sort of maverick following the Clone Wars, wanting to be more involved than her mandate allowed her to be. She was known for ignoring her mandate often in her later years. RPG D6 Stats Type: Jinsai Gai’din DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 4D+2, Dodge 6D, Lightsaber 6D+2, (s)Lightsaber: Lightlance 8D+1, Lightsaber: Form: Gain’sai 9D+2, Melee Combat 5D, (s)Melee Combat: Shao’dengia Martial Arts Melee Technique 8D+2, Running 6D, Thrown Weapons 7D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D+1 Alien Species 5D+1, Bureaucracy 6D+2, Cultures 6D, Languages 6D+2, (s)Languages: Basic 8D+1, (s)Languages: Bocce 7D+1, (s)Languages: Antrixian Old Tongue 10D+1, (s)Scholar: Jinsai Lore 6D+2, (s)Scholar: Jenn Lore 9D, Streetwise 6D, Survival 7D+1, Willpower 7D MECHANICAL 2D+2 Astrogation 6D+2, Sensors 5D, Space Transports 6D+1, Starship Gunnery 5D, Starship Shields 4D+2 PERCEPTION 3D Bargain 6D, Command 5D+2, Con 7D, Gambling 6D+1, Investigation 8D, Persuasion 6D+2, Search 7D, Sneak 7D STRENGTH 3D Acrobatics 7D+1, Brawling 5D+2, (s)Brawling Shao’dengia Martial Arts 9D, Stamina 6D+2 TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 4D+2, First Aid 5D+1, Lightsaber Repair 6D, Melee Weapon Repair 6D+2, Space Transport Repair 4D+2, Security 6D Special Abilities: Shao'dengia Martial Arts: Manuevers: Backfist, backflip, back strike, blade kick, crescent attack, disarm, dislocate limb, flip, flying kick, foot sweep, high kick, iron fist, weapon block, weapon steal. Melee Maneuvers: Crescent attack, dazing blow, disarm, double sweep, jab, riposte, slash, thrust. Lightsaber Combat Form: Gain’sai: A practitioner using this form may perform one acrobatic maneuver or Force power without multi-action penalty per round. Maneuvers: Feint, Ignite/Disengage, Counter Strike, Whirlwind Attack, Tumble Strike, Cho mai, Hilt Smash. Force Skills: Control 9D+1, Sense 10D, Alter 9D Force Powers (these are the known powers Myra possessed but it is believed she had access to many more.): Control: Absorb/Dissipate Energy, Accelerate Healing, Adherent, Concentration, Control Disease, Control Pain, Detoxify Poison, Emptiness, Enhance Attribute, Force Of Will, Hibernation Trance, Reduce Injury, Remain Conscious, Remove Fatigue, Resist Stun, Short-Term Memory Enhancement. Sense: Battle Sense, Combat Sense, Danger Sense, Instinctive Astrogation, Life Detection, Life Sense, Magnify Senses, Postcognition, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance, Sense Force, Sense Path, Sense Surroundings, Shift Sense, Translation. Alter: Force Wave, Injure/Kill, Knockout/Stun, Telekinesis. Control & Sense: Bloodmark, Farseeing, Hide Force Sensitivity, Life Bond, Lightsaber Combat, Perfect Telepathy, Projective Telepathy. Control & Alter: Accelerate Another’s Healing, Control Another’s Disease, Control Another’s Pain, Control Breathing, Control Pregnancy, Detoxify Another’s Poison, Inflict Pain, Place Another In Hibernation Trance, Remove Another's Fatigue, Return Another To Consciousness, Transfer Force. Control, Sense & Alter: Affect Mind, Battle Meditation, Enhanced Coordination, Force Harmony, Telekinetic Kill, Telekinetic Stun. Sense & Alter: Cloak, Dim Another’s Senses, Lesser Force Shield. Mechanical Aptitude: Jenn are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast riding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Appearance Altering: Due to the extremely rare element Lanteum, found on Altara, which has been introduced into the Jenn’s biology for extended periods, the Jenn may alter their hair and eye color. With a Moderate Perception roll, the Jenn may alter either their hair color or eye color, within the normal range of color. Story Factors: Force Belief: Due to their isolation from the rest of the mainstream galaxy, the Jenn were not affected by the Jedi/Jinsui Purge. Instead they gave sanctuary to a handful of fleeing Jedi which allowed for their strong belief in the Force to remain intact. Force-Aging: Due to the high Midi-chlorian count interacting with a Jenn physiology, Force-sensitive Jenn age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on a ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of a Jenn Force-user. Force Points: 9 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 23 Move: 10 Equipment: DL-18 Blaster Pistol (4D), Lightlance (saber blade: 5D, pike blade: STR+2D+2), Standard Lightsaber (Blue blade, 5D), Jinsai Warblade Claymore (STR+3D, +1D parry), comlink, datapad, macrobinoculars, utility belt, several changes of clothing References Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters